That Escalated Quickly
by redforeverstalkinghislizzie
Summary: AU where Liz works at a club where men can pay to have a woman dance for them. Changed the ages. Lizzington one-shot. All mistakes are mine. Rated M to be safe.


**Finally wrote again... this is a bit more mature than what I've been writing, but nothing I've never written before ;) **

**Lizzington, of course. This is an AU and OOC... **

**I don't own anything but the AU storyline**

* * *

**That Escalated Quickly**

Red always visited this horrible, yet entertaining, club when he had business in the city. He was a regular; the employees knew him by name and would always give him his curved couch in the corner where he could watch the interactions between buyer and dancer. He sat with his men guarding off to the side, his arms back across the top of the comfortable furniture, watching as erotically dressed women danced on a small stage and on wealthy men. The man rarely bought a girl to dance for him, and never for longer than half an hour, shooing her away before he'd order his next drink. He preferred to watch the old men and the rare daddy's-boy feel up these beautiful half-dressed women while he nursed his scotch.

The dim lighting mixed with the beat of the music was surprisingly calming to him. It was fun and a great way to pass the lonely night. A girl with dark brown hair was on stage doing a sensual dance with two other women. Their quick dips and grinding against each other was extremely nice to look at, but Red didn't know this girl. Which was strange, because they never hired new dancers and he felt he should've been notified of the new person who would be seeing his face from time to time.

The Concierge of Crime waved over a server and she came up to stand beside him, bending for him to speak in her ear. "I see you have a new dancer. She looks a bit young," his words tickled the side of the woman's face.

Turning, she said, "This is her first week, she's twenty-four and not the best, sometimes even a bit clumsy. But she's friends with the owner and needed a job." Red eyed the beauty dancing provocatively. "How is she? What's she like?" he asked uncharacteristically. Reddington had never shown much interest in a particular dancer before and especially didn't ask what they were like as a person.

The server raised an eyebrow at him but proceeded to tell him that she was a very sweet girl, surprisingly naïve at times, considering where she works.

"Bring her to me, please."

"But she's not very experienced, Mr. Reddington, I don't think she'll meet your needs," the woman motioned with her thumb to an older girl probably around thirty years of age, "I can get Rebecca for you, I know you enjoyed her the time she had the pleasure of dancing for you."

Red looked at his server pointedly, "No, I will be paying for the woman I wish to grace me with her presence." The girl walked away to get the clumsy new girl for the very wealthy man. Anything to keep him happy.

As the requested girl's dance ended she saw Amanda beckoning her to come.

"Yes? I have another number in a minute so please make this quick," the brunette looked off toward the stage.

"Don't worry, they'll get someone else. You have a buyer," the server, Amanda, grabbed hold of Liz's wrist to lead her to the waiting criminal.

"Wait!" Liz pulled them to a halt, "what am I supposed to do again?" A look of panic shaded her face, her doe eyes wide. Sighing, Amanda reassured her, "It'll be fine, just do what he says. Dance for him and if he wants you... a bit closer.. don't hesitate. You'll do well, I'm sure. He doesn't usually buy anyone to dance, so you're a rarity; expect a big tip." Liz stayed quiet behind her as she was being led again.

Placing the nervous girl in front of the interested man, Amanda nodded and left them. Liz was about to start dancing when she heard his deep, gravelly voice, "Sit." He pat the spot on the bright colored couch beside him. Her confused look amused him as he waited for the beautiful woman to move.

Sitting, she immediately started running her fingers over his slimming suit, across his shoulder, down a few buttons on his shirt and up again. Red grabbed her hand and placed it in the space between them. "Have a drink," he picked up the glass on the small, low table and held it out to her.

"I'm supposed to be doing my job, not sitting and receiving drinks from you." Why was this guy here if he didn't want to feel a woman on him or at least watch her?

The criminal smiled at her. "I want to enjoy the presence of a beautiful woman, not be unbelievably turned on with no way of release." She eyed him curiously, "Alright, well... what can I do for you?"

"Drink."

So she did. She knew technically she wasn't supposed to be drinking on the job, but he insisted. She'd have to explain to her boss later why she wasn't doing her actual job.

After a drink and some light chit chat, which seemed so strange to do at this club, she asked, "So you requested specifically me for just drinks?" He smiled and replied with, "Mostly..." Liz smiled back and enjoyed her next alcoholic beverage. "If you were that interested in me and not in what I do, you could've just asked me out after work." Even though that would have been kinda weird, her response threw him. She leaned closer.. "You are my type," she huskily whispered before leaning away again.

"And what type would that be?" Red's fingers played with the thin strap of her lacy, deep red top that revealed her taut stomach rising and falling with each breath and showed a very nice amount of cleavage. The tight outfit was not keeping much to the imagination, and the small booty shorts made her smooth legs look like they went on for miles. "Handsome.. older...," Liz smirked, "dangerous."

"Dangerous?" He huffed a laugh.

"What do you do for work?" she eyed him knowingly.

"Banking."

"Liar," she giggled, slightly tipsy, "I know criminals, I'm a good pickpocketer and robber myself, you're definitely one as well... you seem a bit more sophisticated than all I've ever met, though. Higher up the food chain, are you?" The Concierge of Crime just looked at the smart young woman sitting beside him, not confirming nor denying her accusation. But his silence spoke for him, and a grin spread across his pale lips.

Reddington pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Time for you to do what I paid for." Her throat went dry, suddenly nervous again. This was still her first time doing this, she's only been a stage dancer so far. Standing up, the brunette stepped in front of him to start dancing when he once again stopped her. "No..." He held Liz's hands and guided her to straddle his lap, not sitting on him, but hovering above.

She started "dancing" how she had been taught. The new dancer was uncomfortable and awkwardly trying to do this job. "Lizzie, relax," the man placed his hands on her hips. "Let your body flow." Liz blushed and let her hands rest on his shoulders and attempted to move to the music, which was extremely hard in her opinion.

After a minute of this and him giving her a few pointers, a surprising heat started to grow low in her abdomen as well as some nerves like stirred butterflies, fluttering as if a sudden breeze had just greeted them. This man wasn't even physically doing anything to her, but he was somehow turning her on and doing so very quickly. So she looked him in the eye and he saw what she was feeling; his grin appearing again. He rubbed his thumbs against the skin of her lower belly and she made the tiniest sound that was hardly noticeable, but of course he noticed it.

"What are you doing," she languidly asked, leaning against him and letting her lips almost touch the shell of his ear, her breath tickling, "If you're such a big criminal then I might've heard of you... who are you?" The alcohol making her bold.

"Raymond Reddington." Her breath caught and she brushed against the material of his dress pants, obviously more turned on than she had thought because she whimpered at the contact. "The Concierge of Crime," she breathed out, "I would have gladly gone out with you if you asked; no need for all this, you're my idol." She pulled at the short hairs at the nape of his neck. This was not what personal dancers were supposed to do... And she rolled her hips.

Noticing she was getting too into the lapdance in her drunken state, Reddington held her hips still. "Do I suspect attraction?" he laughed and kissed under her jaw. "You don't want to get in trouble for doing any more than your job requires. Especially drunk."

"You're the one who got me drunk, Raymond Reddington, and I –" she groaned as she sat firmly in his lap and felt his hardness against her heated, barely-covered sex. Red's fingers tightened around her hips and held her in place, trying hard not to make a sound himself. Wetness pooled between her thighs and she wiggled her hips, yearning for more contact.

"It's too bad there aren't private rooms here," his face scrunched up at her grinding heat and she nodded vigorously, saying she'd mention that to her boss. Liz tried very hard not to think about what her co-workers faces must look like watching this now and kept her eyes focused on his. She started grinding her hips more and he slightly bucked his hips beneath her, helping her drag her clothed womanhood against his erection. Her clit throbbed, the sensation causing her legs to tremble, his enlarged hardness hitting just the right spot at every movement.

The inexperienced girl moaned, "Red," softly as she felt herself work towards her climax. He held her close to himself and bit her earlobe, nipping at the soft flesh while she scratched at the back of his head. Red's fingers went down between them and he rubbed her clit through her tight shorts, the fabric soaked with her juices. He licked her lips wondering what she tasted like... he'd have to find out later. Liz kissed down his jawline, she really shouldn't be doing this, it wasn't her job, but this was Raymond Fucking Reddington. How could she resist the number four on the FBI's most wanted list? She came closer and closer to her brink as she sucked on his neck and he continued to rub her. She had never felt so aroused.

The motion of his fingers and her grinding tipped her over the edge, sent her tumbling down the mountain of pleasure she was receiving. Liz bit hard into his suit-clad shoulder to keep from screaming. Reddington felt her body convulse and kept up his ministrations to ride out her orgasm.

When she finally calmed down and slowed the rocking of her hips, she looked again at his face and blushed deeply, suddenly extremely shy and more nervous than she was before.

"Um..." She quickly looked around to only see Amanda glancing at them with raised eyebrows. Red, still hard against her thighs, somehow seemed to be quite comfortable. "My shift is definitely over by now... um," she almost stuttered her sentence, not sure how to propose what she wanted to. The Concierge of Crime laughed and crooked a finger under her chin so he could place a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"I'd be very happy to continue this elsewhere." Liz slid off his lap and held out her hand to help him up.

"In the car to my hotel then." Her constant blush deepened as she led him out of the club.

* * *

**Yay or nay? Not sure how I feel about it, but hope you enjoyed the read!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged ^-^ Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is wanted... **


End file.
